This invention relates to a single phase mixture of a chlorinated benzotrifluoride and a perfluorinated liquid. In particular, it relates to a mixture of mono- or dichlorobenzotrifluoride with a perfluoro aliphatic or cycloaliphatic alkane, a perfluoroalkylcycloalkane, a perfluoro-N-alkylmorpholine, a perfluorocyclic ether, or a perfluoro polyether.
The solvents 1,1,1-trichloroethane and methylene dichloride have been used in a variety of industrial cleaning applications because they are good solvents for many organic compounds and lack a flashpoint under normal conditions of use, thereby providing a margin of fire safety to workers. While 1,1,1-trichloroethane evaporates quickly, it has been implicated in the destruction of stratospheric ozone. Regulations now limit its use and it may soon be prohibited entirely for many applications. Methylene chloride is also a highly effective cleaning solvent, but it has been classified as a possible carcinogen and is listed as a hazardous air pollutant. As a result, many companies are searching for alternative fluids that are not only effective cleaning solvents, but are non-flammable, are not ozone depleters, and are non-toxic and non-carcinogenic.